


An Ode to Westeros and The Wall

by Daenerys Smaugborn (TargaryenSlytherin)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenSlytherin/pseuds/Daenerys%20Smaugborn





	An Ode to Westeros and The Wall

Vows for the Night's Watch at The Wall,  
Death for the people, fighting for their lords,  
Dragons for Daenerys, Breaker of Chains,  
Doom for the Ruler on the Iron Throne,  
In the Land of Westeros where the nobles fight,

One Wall to shield them all,  
One Wall to hind them,  
One Wall to slay them all and in the darkness burn them  
In the Land of Westeros where Winter Is Coming.


End file.
